Friends Forever
by KimberlyQ
Summary: CJ is sick and Houston is by her side. Eventually will be mature audience. I love reading all the fanfics on here. Thought I would try my hand at it. Let me know if anyone out there is reading this. Never done this before. Hope it is ok.
1. Chapter 1

Houston was having a bad was a rainy day which in and of itself made the day miserable, but add to that the fact that he now paced around the waiting room of Memorial Hospital sick with worry and it made the day even worse. He made the rounds of the room once again and threw a disgusted look at the rain as he passed the windows on the far side of the room. The day couldn't get much worse. He had stubbed his toe on the foot of his bed as soon as he got up that morning. He banged his head on the corner of the sink when he bent down to pick up the soap he had dropped. When he got to work for an early meeting, he discovered it had been canceled but he had come in late the night before and forgot to check messages when he woke up. CJ was always chiding him about that. "Check your voice mail. You never know what changes might happen overnight." When would he learn to listen to her? Right now he would just be satisfied to know she was ok.

(Flash back to earlier that morning.)

Houston sat at the bar nursing a large cup of coffee when CJ came into the office. He smiled when he saw her and poured her a cup as well. She spotted him in the corner and came to join him. She sat down next to him which was odd for her in the morning. She usually had ten thousand things going. Of course they currently were not doing any sort of investigation. It was mainly for the running of Houston Industries and such. She was the corporate lawyer as well as a founding member of the company. She usually annoyed him with her kinetic energy she seemed to exude in the mornings. He was slow to wake up. Especially after a busy night out. He glanced at her in surprise. He noticed then she looked a little pale. Even with full makeup on she looked a pale.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and he knew the second he saw her eyes something was wrong.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather actually." She confessed.

He frowned at her. "Take a sick day Honey!" he told her rubbing her back. As soon as he touched her he knew her under the weather comment was totally understated. She was burning up. He felt the heat radiate off her back before his hand even made contact. He was immediately concerned.

"CJ!" He yelped when he felt her fever. "Your burning up! Honey, you shouldn't be up and moving. You need to be in bed and resting,"

She gave him a wry smile. "Don't I wish! I have a million things to do. There is the upcoming trial for Flotec breech of contract to prepare for. We have multiple acquisitions for me to go over. Several contracts and I haven't even started the paperwork for the sale pending on the subsidary.

Matt shook his head. He stood up so he stood in front of her chair. "All that can wait." He assured her. "Your health comes first. Your sick. You really should get in to the Dr with a temp that high.

She smiled at him. "Houston, thanks for your concern. I'm ok right now. If I get feeling any worse I can take a nap on the sofa in my office later on."

He wasn't happy with the idea, but he knew better then to argue with her. Besides doing so would make her stressed and that in turn could make her feel worse.

A little while later her heard her retching and ran to her office and found her with her head over a waste paper basket. He went to her side and knelt down putting an arm around her back and with his other hand he scooped her hair back from her face. When she was finally able to sit back up he knelt in front of her.

"Sorry." She said, her voice hoarse from throwing up.

He looked into her eyes. "Don't be sorry. He said running his hands up and down her arms. "You need to go home." He stated.

She shook her head. "I just need to lay down for a few minutes." She said softly.

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa on the side by the pool table. He laid her gently down and brushed her hair back off her forehead. She already had her eyes closed. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead, stood up and walked to the door. He shut the lights off and shut the door. He went back out and to the bar. He had a huge dilemma. He knew she was too sick to be here, but she wouldn't go home with out a huge fight.

While he was worrying over what to do he heard the sound of her being sick again. Damn he should have left a waste can near her so she could reach her. He went in and found her laying on the floor. She had obviously crawled over to where it was.

"Hey" he said and lifted her easily and gently put her down on the sofa again.

"I'm going to take you home." He stated.

She shook her head. "No, I just need a nap. I will be refreshed and I will do some more here later.

Houston sighed. He had a hard time telling her no. He sat next to her until he felt her breathing change so he knew she was asleep. He decided to see if he could do anything to lesson her load. He found multiple things that he could do for her and set to work doing so using the small lamp on her desk . He wanted to stay close in case she got sick again or in case she woke and needed him.

A few hours later, Houston had finished up on the things he was doing. He glanced up as he had multiple times. CJ was still sleeping. He decided to bite the bullet and insist she go home. He fully intended to take her kicking and screaming if she said no. He went and sat next to her on the sofa.

"CJ, you really need to go home and sleep Honey." He said gently while shaking her shoulder to wake her up. He increased his pressure when she didn't immediately respond. Soon he was shaking her fairly hard and she wouldn't wake up. She was breathing and he felt her pulse. "Chris!" He screamed to the secretary and assistant who worked in the outer office.

"CJ is sick" He yelled when she popped her head in. I need to get her to the hospital.

"I will call 911." She said frantically.

"NO!" Houston shouted lifting the unconscious body of his best friend."There's no time. She's really sick I'm taking her in the chopper."

He carried her out the the helicopter. He sat her gently onto the seat and fastened her belt. He put the set of headphones over her ears before running to the drivers side. He turned them on and put his headphones on.

"I'm right here Honey." He told her. We're going to the hospital now. Your going to be ok." He talked to her the whole way on the short flight to the hospital. Reassuring her as well as himself.

He radioed ahead and they had a stretcher ready when he landed. They brought a stretcher to him as he lifted her gently from the aircraft. They had whisked her off. A while later a Dr. came out. They informed him they suspected that CJ had a burst appendix. They were going to operate.

(Back to now)

Houston couldn't sit still. He had walked the room for hours. The surgery was taking forever. He paced from one end to the other then in circles. While he did so he berated himself. How could he have been so stupid? He had seen how sick she felt. Felt her fever when he touched her back. He should have insisted she go home. Then he stopped for a moment. No, if he had sent her home she would have been sick like this with no one there. He should have whisked her off to the Dr. Then they wouldn't be here. Not like this. As he made another round, Uncle Roy walked in the door and he went to greet his Uncle.

"Any news?" Uncle Roy asked. His voice was full of concern.

Houston shook his head. "Nothing since they told me it was her appendix." He said.

Uncle Roy had brought a coffee and offered one to Houston. He took it gladly and took a big drink.

"Wearing holes in the linoleum isn't going to change anything Boy." Uncle Roy said as he took a seat and patted it for Houston to sit.

Houston looked over from another round of the room. "I can't sit Uncle Roy. I can't stand the not knowing."

Uncle Roy settled back and watched as Houston paced the room. He could only shake his head as he knew his hard headed nephew wouldn't listen to him. Not while CJ was sick. That boy cared for her so much. Had since the age of six on the day he met CJ. From then on they were thick as thieves. Nothing could separate them for long. Not even a war. Mattlock had come back changed after Vietnam. Almost no one could reach him in his dark place. Not him or his Daddy. CJ was the one who refused to let him retreat into oblivion. To sit in that dark place and just exist. She had him out riding and talking and urged her to speak to the counselor who had worked with him after his kidnapping. She was his rock. Seeing how concerned he was frightened him some. If Houston was this worried it had to be serious. He had seen CJ shot and Houston, though worried, never acted this way. He stood up just as a doctor still dressed in scrubs walked in.

They both stood and waited for the news." It was touch and go" the dr stated. Her appendix burst. Houston relaxed some then. So shes going to be fine then?" He asked. The Dr shook his head. "Shes no where out of the woods yet. Her appendix burst putting all kinds of bacteria into her blood stream. Shes on strong antibotics and we are doing all we can. Shes currently in recovery and we will be taking her up to her room in a few minutes. It's room 217 on the surgical floor. You can go ahead up and wait if you wish. Houston was out the door before Uncle Roy could open his mouth.

The next morning...

Houston had been in the room with CJ for the night. She had not woken up after the surgery. The Dr., though concerned, was still optimistic she would pull through. Optimistic wasn't what Houston wanted to hear. He wanted to hear she would wake up and when and how. He held her hand between his own rubbing it. "Cj, I hope you can hear me Honey." he whispered. "Im right here. I'm waiting for you to open those beautiful eyes for me. Can you do that Honey? Just open them up and look at me. You don't have to speak."

She didn't move a muscle. She was still and her color was still as white as the sheets. He hadn't left her side since they brought her up. She was breathing on her own and she was only on IV and monitors. He could see her oxygen level was good and her heart rate steady. He felt good about that until the Dr walked in. He had a grave look on his face that threw Houstons stomach into a tumble. The next words out of the Dr's mouth almost brought Houston to his knees. Sepsis setting in. Beginning stages of organ failure. Stats were dropping.

When he left Houston sat again holding CJ's hand. He was losing her. He could see her heart rate dropping. He couldn't take it. He couldn't lose her. He loved her. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Not just loved her but loved loved her. Not just as a friend. He flashed back to the time when they had been stuck in that building when he had been looking for the proof he had been held there. She thought they were going to die and she told him she loved him. He saw in her eyes that she was serious. He had almost said it back, but something stopped him. He was an idiot! He told himself he wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved better. Truth was he had loved her forever. He loved her at age 5 on the day they met.

Flash back...

Little Mattlock Houston stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come take him back to stupid school. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay home and help on the ranch. He didn't need school anyway. He was going to be a cowboy when he grew up and he just knew that cowboys didn't need school. His father had walked him to the bus and asked if he wanted him to stay. Houston hadn't wanted him to stay. That's all he needed was the bullies from last year to see him with his Daddy. They had been very mean to him last year. Another reason he didn't want to go back to school.

A car drove up and stopped at the bus stop. Houston was surprised as they were in the country and he knew that the neighbors were pretty far away. It was a fancy car as far as rich people cars himself, wanted a truck. The lady dressed in a woman's suit got out and went around and opened the back door. A little girl with brown curls jumped out. A girl thought Houston. That's all he needed some wimpy little girl bothering him. Her Mom took her hand and led her to his side. She patted her head and told her to be good and get on the bus when it came. The little girl nodded. She didn't cry like Houston expected. She squared her shoulders and stood next to him but didn't say a word. He was surprised her Mom didn't hug and kiss her like his own Daddy had insisted on doing. At least the bullies didn't see it. He scuffed his toe in the dirt and glanced her way. "I'm Mattlock Houston" he said and stuck out his hand. She looked up a bit surprised and stuck her smaller hand into his own. "I hate my name" he said before she could speak. "People call me Houston." he said puffing his chest out a little. People didn't call him Houston. He made that up, but not the part about his not liking his name. She nodded. "I'm...she hesitated. I'm Cynthia Josephine Parsons." she said quietly. "People call me CJ though because I hate my name too!" she said with a shy smile. CJ took her hand away from his and he realized he had been standing there holding her hand like an idiot. The bus came around the bend then and they both stood waiting then.

When they got in Houson saw his tormentors from the year before. They were 4th graders this year. Houston wasn't a kindergarten baby any more he realized though. He got on first and immediately felt bad. He was a gentleman and his Daddy taught him better then that. As soon as he got on he say the group of bullies in the back. They were led by a big kid. He looked like he could be in junior high. He had red hair and a full face of freckles. Not just his face. His whole body. His eyes narrowed when he say Houston get on. He almost opened his mouth but then CJ got on. Brett Darrens saw her and his eyes lit up. Houston realized they were going after CJ. Chants of kindergarten baby came from the back. Houston further embarrassed himself when he ducked his head and sat in the first seat he saw. Too late he realized CJ had no where but the back to sit. Her eyes searched the bus and her eyes met his. He further embarrassed himself by not meeting her eyes. He was just so relived they were leaving him alone. She walked past him and he snuck a peek at her. Gone was the bravado and the sparkle in her eyes she had. She looked afraid. He went to stand up and the back of the bus was yelling louder. Just waiting for their new prey. He bit his lip and then suddenly he was on his feet. Here you go CJ he said pulling her hand. I can sit in back. She looked at him and he was afraid, but he knew he had done the right thing. Her sparkle was back in her eyes. Gee he liked that sparkle he thought. He walked into the back of the bus and took a seat near another boy he kind of knew from last year. Mattylock and baby sitting in a tre they chanted. The other boy looked thankful someone normal sat next to him and they struck up a conversation. When they got to school he made sure he got off behind CJ. She looked lost when she got off the bus but as soon as she saw him she looked less so. "Where do I go?" She whispered to him.

Thats when the bullies jumped on him. Stupid Brett Darrens stepped forward. "Hey baby" he said. "Hold him" he shouted. His stupid goon friends grabbed Houston and held him as Brett approached. "I think you need a little reminder of who's the boss" he sneered. He hit Houston in the stomach. It hurt and it took his breath away. The next punch landed in Houstons eye. Last year was bad, but this year it would seem the bullying would be worse. Houston saw another punch coming, but instead a backpack hit Brett over the head hard. He reeled in shock and when the backpack swung again, Brett fell on the ground. Houston looked up in shock to see CJ standing there with her backpack ready to swing again. Instead the principle took her by the arm." We don't hit young lady" the principle said. I want all of you in my office now!"

He sat there in awe of CJ. This little girl had a good swing. He thought. A normal kindergartner would be in tears sitting in the principles office on the first day. Not CJ though. She sat with her shoulders back looking brave as can be. He was called in first and he asked if CJ coudn't come in with him too. He was in total awe of her once again when she stood in front of the principles desk and told them about the bus and then them hitting Houston and why she had hit the bully. They didn't get in real trouble Houston thought when they were told to go back to class. Just getting their parents called. He was planning to walk CJ to her class. He turned to look at her and she was on the ground crying with her legs up, sitting against the wall.

"Hey!" Houston said. "We didn't get in no trouble." He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She turned her tear stained face up to meet his. "My Mom is going to be so mad!" she sobbed. Houston was surprised. She seemed frantic. "Why?" he asked. "You were defending me!" He stated. "

"You don't know my Mother." CJ said putting her head back down on her knees. "It will be ok." Matt said putting his arm back around her. She shook her head and when she calmed down, he walked her to class. He, in his young mind, thought all parents were fair and just like his own Daddy.

Later that same day when school ended...

Houston waiting by the bus door for CJ. He was a bit concerned she got lost because it was almost time for the bus to leave and she wasn't there yet. Then he saw her. Being pulled roughing by her Mother to their waiting car. It was his first experience with different parenting styles. CJ's Mom had high hopes for CJ and she was very hard on her. She was grounded to bed with no supper she told him the next day at the bus stop. Houston was shocked into silence. No dinner to a boy of 6 was unfathomable. That same day when the bus dropped them off he waited with her for her Mom to come and pick her up. After a while, when it became clear no one was coming, Houston took her home to his house. When he walked in his father came from his office. "Boy!" he exclaimed. "Your late." CJ tensed by his side. He looked over in surprise and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she said and when his father came into view, she stepped in front of Houston and launched into a speech about how it was her fault and don't be mad. His father looked at Houston in surprise and looked at the little spit fire his son brought home. He had put his hand on CJ's shoulder and assured her that no one was in trouble. He pulled Houston into a hug and offered his other side to CJ who followed as Matt had done. Bill Houston seemed to be in as much awe of this brave little girl as was his son. He assured CJ he would call her Father on her insistence not to bother her mother at work. Both her parents were lawyers. Bill Houston had spoken with CJ's father and much to Houstons delight, it was decided that due to both her parents being busy, CJ would come back to the ranch after school.

That start of a lifelong friendship. He was there for her when her Daddy died. Bill stepped up and acted as a surrogate father for her. Later during high school when CJ's mother died, they became her surrogate family. She was family. More then a friend.

Houston thought that some day they would marry. That was before Nam. Vietnam changed everything for Houston. He came back from there a changed man. He pushed CJ and everyone away from him. He wasn't a good person. He let his cousin die. He couldn't even look his Uncle in the eye. But his stubborn friend refused to let him leave her. He decided that he would be friends with her forever. She deserved so much better then him though. He wanted her around him, he just vowed to never make a play for her. He promised to be forever a playboy. He got serious only once with Elizabeth, but it never felt like his feelings for CJ. It was like coming in last and getting a participation trophy. Not as good and winning.

He even pushed his own father away too. Telling him he didn't want his money and striking out on his own to form his own company. CJ fresh from law school had followed him. Refused to leave him alone until he reluctantly agreed to let her help him with his new business venture. He was the man he was because of her. She made him strong. Stood behind him in his worst times with her backpack exchanged for her law knowledge.

He came back to reality and stared down at his best friend. Did she know how much she meant to him? He was horrible with talking about his feelings. Did she know he was so thankful for her. He tried to show her with out words. He showered her with gifts when he finally got money. She stood by him when he didn't have a dime. They moved here to L.A. with only 2 pennies to rub together. His Dad insisted he pay for their apartments. He refused for himself, but insisted CJ take the offer. She refused in solidarity with him. He rented her an apartment as soon as he could. He worked menial jobs in between trying to start his own business. He made sure she had a roof over her head.

Alarms sounded breaking his reverie. Medical staff rushed in to help. They pushed him out of the door. He didn't want to be out there if CJ was slipping away. He wanted to be there holding her hand. When they finally left the room and he was allowed back in, he was shocked to see how sick she looked. Her color was almost grey. They had put a tube in to help her breath. There was tape on her face and she looked puffy. Not at all like his precious best friend.

He sat down and took her hand in his. His heart dropped. Something had changed. Before he could feel her there with him. Now it felt like she was no longer with her body. He talked to her. About anything that came in his head. About meeting her and starting the business. He talked so she heard him. Maybe if she heard him she would stay with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt Houston was a brave man. He did brave things everyday. He stood up to bad guys and made sure justice was thought nothing of a gun being waved in his face. The thought of losing his best friend killed him. He couldn't do it with out her. He would never be the same he realized. He might not even survive it. Rubbing her hand in his he kept babbling. He willed her to hear him. Sure she had been shot and such before, but she was always ok. This time, right now felt different.

CJ could hear Houston and his words but a bright light was just out of her reach. She saw her Father. It had been so long since she had seen him. She just wanted to see him. He was in the light and she knew if she could get there she would see him again and he would hug her like he had when she was little. In the background, Houston talked and reminisced about their lives together since they met. She was very torn. She heard the pain and fear in Houston's voice,but surely he could wait just a minute until she saw her Father and gave him a hug.

Houston felt her slipping away. Much to his embarrassment, he hung his head and cried. Holding her hand to his forehead. He let it out. She was dying. This was it. He could feel it. God help him. His life was about to be over.

In a flash CJ turned back from the light. Mattlock Houston was crying. Something he never did. He shed tears when his Father died, but in the 30 years she had known him he never cried. She knew then she needed to go back. Stop following the light and turn back.

Sobs racked his body as he felt his heart started shattering into a million pieces. His mind reeled. What would he do? Alarms sounded and he realized her heart had stopped. Staff from everywhere came running into her room and he was shoved back and he stood in back watching as they worked on her. Ripping her gown off they quickly applied pads and after a shout of clear, electricity jolted through her body and she arched before relaxing back onto the bed. Tears fell from his eyes. He didn't care who saw. He sensed someone next to him and Uncle Roy put a hand on his back. Again the Dr shouted and put it up one. Again the electric current raced through her body, but this time a heartbeat could be heard loud and clear echo through the room. His legs almost gave out. "She's okay?" he demanded. The Dr turned from her bedside.

"It appears the antibiotics are winning." he said. "I wouldn't say shes...

Matt Houston let out a whoop so loud that the nurses and others working on CJ jumped a foot and the Dr took a large step backward and banged his shoe into the bottom of CJ's bed which caused her to open those beautiful eyes that just a few minutes ago he thought he might never see again.

It was Houston's turn to push people out of his way. He ran to her side and when he realized she really was getting better and for the second time in just a few minutes he wept. Grabbing her hand he held it to his heart and buried his head into her shoulder. She put a hand up to cup his head. The room was silent for a minute before everyone went back to work. He was asked to leave the room which he didn't want to do, but Uncle Roy insisted. They walked to the waiting area. Houston sank into the closest chair and leaned down putting his elbows on his ran his fingers through his hair, not for the first time today.

"She's going to be fine Boy." Uncle Roy said clapping him on the back. Matt nodded sitting up.

"I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't" he said his voice breaking a little.

Uncle Roy shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that now Boy. She's here and kicking. Speaking of kicking, I'm kicking you out of here. Go home. Take a shower. She needs her rest. You can come back in the morning." Even as he said it, Roy knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you out of your mind?" Houston asked. "I thought I lost her forever. I'm not going anywhere. I may never leave her side again Uncle Roy."

Roy just shook his head. He knew before he said the words that Houston wouldn't leave her. Shouldn't have wasted his breath. That boy was in love and just admitted it. Too bad it took this sort of a situation for him to come to terms with it. Now, if he would be honest once CJ was out of here. He had a bad feeling Matt would put that armor back up around his heart. He kept everyone at a distance. Including Roy as well. He loved his Uncle and made it known, but made sure he didn't need him, Just like CJ. He adored her. Practically worshiped the ground she walked on but always kept it platonic.

The Dr came out and told them they could go back in but that it was vital that CJ had rest and calm. No more of that hootin and hollering. Houston looked at him a bit sheepishly and promised to be quiet.

When he entered her room her eyes were closed but gone was the grey her skin had been. She was still as white and she sheet she lay on but she looked so much better. He took a deep breath at the sight of her. Thank God she was fine. He was so caught up in looking at her he missed the fact she had opened her eyes and was watching him. She still had the breathing tube in. He frowned. That bothered him. She motioned him over with her hand. He went to her side and took her hand in his. A now familiar pose over the last few hours. She looked at him and pointed to the tube in her mouth. He shrugged and told her the Dr hadn't said anything. It was her turn to frown. He reached to the call remote that had been placed on her stomach in case she needed anything. He pushed the button to summon a nurse. She smiled with her eyes knowing he had things well in hand. The nurse came and explained that the Dr wanted to wait just a while longer to make sure she stayed out of the woods before removing the tube. He watched his friends eyes and knew this wouldn't sit well. She shook her head and put her hands on the tube. The nurse stopped her and scooted off the get the Dr. This made Houston happy because it was more proof his best friend was back. She was her old feisty self. Pity anyone that crossed her. The Dr came in. He tried to explain his point of view but once again she put her hands on the tube to remove it. He turned back to the nurse and stated he would pull it. She tried to push him out the door but CJ shook her head no and gestured she wanted him to stay. Houston wasn't leaving it appeared. They did it quickly though not exactly painlessly. CJ heaved for almost a minute after. He rubbed her back and brushed the hair out of her eyes. When she settled and the Dr and nurse left they were once again alone.

"Hey beautiful", he said when she looked at him.

"You must be punch drunk" she stated, he voice hoarse from having a tube inserted.

"Nah" he teased. "Your always beautiful to me.'

She had the audacity to laugh at him.

A week later...

Houston fussed over CJ getting her legs up onto the wheelchair leg rests as they prepared for CJ to leave the hospital. She was going home finally. Houston stayed with her pretty much the whole stay. He had been attentive and affectionate as if this whole situation was somehow this fault.

"Houson, I'm fine. Really. I don't even want to ride is this stupid thing" CJ insisted.

Houston stood up from arranging her legs which she also didn't need. "Not my idea honey." He told her knowing he also hated to be fussed over but unable to stop himself from doing the very thing he hated to CJ. His heart still lurched whenever he heard an alarm go off in the hospital, even when he was sitting right next to her and could see she was fine. He had put all things at work on hold. He needed to be here. More then he could explain. Something had changed. He couldn't forget that awful feeling when he left her die. Roy had tried to get him to talk about things several times since the event. He brushed it off.

Roy had gone to go get the car. Houston pushed the chair and they walked out into the fresh air and CJ sighed. It had been so long since she could take a breath of the wonderful outdoors. She took several cleansing breaths trying to clear of lungs of all the stale, antiseptic air of the hospital. When Roy drove up, Houston opened the door for her and insisted on helping her into the car even though she was completely capible of doing so herself. They hadn't talked about what had happened at all, but CJ could tell it was something they would need to talk about in the future. He went around to the drivers seat and got in and Roy went to drive home in his own car.

They arrived at CJ's house in pretty good time. Houston helped her out of the car and held her arm to the door. He unlocked the door and they walked into her house. It felt good to be home. She sat on the sofa while Houston went out to bring her stuff in from the car. Flowers and cards and stuffed animals. Half of which she was fairly certain were from Houston. He bought them in placing them around her living room.

Houston went to her kitchen and she followed him. She was surprised when he opened her refridgerator and it was full. He saw her surprise and said,"I had Uncle Roy stock up with fresh food." He took things out to make some lunch and started cooking

." I can do that." she said feeling guilty he had given so much of his time to her lately and now here he was pandering to her needs which she could meet on her own.

He glanced up. Why don't we both do it." He said smiling at her that made her relax. "You do a salad and I'm going to throw this chicken in the oven."

CJ did just that and sat at her kitchen island and started cutting up varies veggies she found in her fridge. "Surly you must have better things to do with your time this Saturday then to sit here all day and cook for me." CJ chided Houston.

He looked up from doctoring the chicken and looked her square in the eyes. "Not one single thing is more important then this right here." he said and smiled at her.

"Houston, its not that I don't like you here and love all the attention, but you haven't had a minute to yourself since I got sick," she reminded him.

Again he looked into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm not complaining Darlin," He slipped the chicken into the oven and joined her at the kitchen island. "Aren't you enjoying my company?" he asked her hoping she wouldn't tell him to leave.

"Of course I am" she said laughing." I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

He stood up and walked over until he was just behind her. He hugged her from behind. "I like spending time with you CJ he told her. She reached up and held onto his arms that were around her shoulders. She turned in his embrace and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She sat back looking up at him. He stepped so he was postioned between her legs and pulled her into a fuller hug. She hugged him tightly to her and held his head with her hand. His hands were on her hips and she enjoyed the feel of him against her.

"You scared me CJ" he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back looking into his eyes. "I know I did Houston. I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. she said seriously. "I kind of scared myself."

He looked into her eyes and felt a pull to do something he swore he never would. He slowly leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her sign and when he thought she might pull back, instead she relaxed and opened her lips in invitation to him to deepen the kiss which he did. He kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. He kissed her with his whole heart. Gently and sweetly then more posessive and urgent.

CJ felt like she was in a dream. She and Houston had been friends forever and somewhere along the way it had become a never spoken pact that they would never cross the friendship line. But here they were, way over on the other side of that imaginary line and she wasn't the least bit sorry. In fact, she was the opposite of sorry. She felt him deepen the kiss even more and she followed his lead. His hands tangled in her hair and she put her hands onto his face holding him close. It was like a dam opened up and emotions she kept at bay were suddenly flooding her. She had kissed other men of course, but this was the most anticipated moment of her life. She admitted it then. She wanted him to kiss her like this. To hold her like this. She longed to be in his arms since she was 16 years old. She kissed him back with all the emotions swirling. It was like her whole life was leading up to this one moment.

Houston realized he had to break the kiss, but didn't want to . He gently pulled back. Her eyes were dark with passion. She looked so content that he went in for just a little longer then pulled back again. He realized he had just kissed his best friend. Not just kissed her. Kissed her in a no holds barred kind of way he never did. He always kept a part of him seperate when he was with someone. That way he couldn't be hurt. If he stayed in control. But all control was lost the moment his lips touched hers.

They were both a little breathless. Neither one was able to say a word. He decided to play it simple and sat next to her at the island pretending what had just happened hadn't turned his whole worlds upside down.

She was a bit surprised that the kiss had seemed to affected him as much as it had her. He was used to kissing girls. She had seen him do it enough. Nothing rattled the ever passionate Mattlock Houston. She hoped he hadn't do it out of pity, but seeing the look on his face, it because clear that the kiss had affected them equally.

He jumped up and went to check the chicken he had put in there just a little while ago. He used the moment to allow his breathing and mind to return to normal. He stood then and smiled at her. "Shall we watch a movie while we wait for dinner to be done?" She put the finished salad into the fridge and turned to him.

CJ nodded and they went to her living room to find something to watch. Most of her movies were of the romantic varity, but Houston found a Western and popped it into the VCR. He sat next to her on the sofa and put his arm behind her on the sofa in an open invatation to snuggle up. She took him up on it and curled up against his side.

Around half way through the movie the phone rang. She reached behind the sofa to answer the phone that was on the table.

It was too good to be true. The week off he had was bound to catch up to him. It was Uncle Roy and he sounded worried. He was going to have to go into the office. Hoyt was on his way and it sounded urgent. He had tried to talk CJ into staying at home, but she insisted on coming with him. He took the finished chicken out of oven and gave it a wistful look.


End file.
